The Darker Side Of Cinderella
by Mrs. Manic
Summary: He was addicted to the addiction. Grimmjow was his, and forever his. No one would take him away. He was addicted to the confidential psycho. Ichigo was crazy. Together, they were partners in crime. They robbed a store last week. Their wedding was in an abandoned building with rats and cockroaches. No one understood the two, but then again, they both liked it that way. (GrimmIchi)


**Warning:** Mashochistic/Sadist ways; bit of blood; profanity; a bit of sexual relations yada yada. I don't own the song.

* * *

_"I'm so addicted to,_

_All the things you do,_

_When you're going down on me._

_In between the sheets,_

_Or the sound you make,_

_With every breath you take._

_It's not like anything,_

_When you're loving me."_

_~Addicted by Saving Abel~_

**January 13th, 2014**

**11:45-pm.**

The cigarette had him hazed for only a moment, but he couldn't help but enjoy the exhausting smell as the grey vapor pondered around the room. It was a repellent smell, but the fact the scent of musky finished sex and dried out long-lasted fragrant of the candles caused the aroma to be surprisingly relaxing. Matter of fact, he was loosened all over. Muscular hands played with his short orange hair while he laid so comfortably on his dearest sweaty chest. Bringing his hand up to his chest to reach up, he carefully lifted his eyes to stare at his lover lustfully before giving a succulent kiss on his already abused red lips.

Sex was always exhausting, but neither could deny it for a day. They could stand even an hour without being in each others presents. Somehow, at times, they also couldn't stand to be in the others own air space. The two lovers had a relationship of fist fights, hateful words, but sorrowing endearment. One constantly needed attention, while the other wanted numerous attention from more than one. Fierceness and an unforgettable hustler. It was a dark link they had. It triggered most of their given arguments. You could never have proper love without pain, but the more they both fell in love, the greater the pain felt. Addictions were a nuisance that had no expectation to dwindle. His habits were harshly unbefitting, but he had no supposition of leaving the abnormal bond. He never did, the words he said were only the spices for a recipe. Small, but important.

Burying in his head into the now calm chest, he took in the everlasting scent of the mans musty cologne before sitting up casually off the bed. The man looked at him with the arch of an eyebrow. The orange-haired being gave a small smirk and ran his hand down his lovers muscular chest."I'll go fix the bath."He whispered with a toothsome tone in his voice. The other nodded hesitantly, tapping the drying out cigarette in the ash tray beside him. The bed bounced slightly when he jumped off hurriedly. It continued to move when the other man finally heard the bathroom door close softly. Once the man was alone, he finished his cigarette and ran his hand through his short messy blue locks that fell over his forehead.

A habit, or disorderly addiction, could go on for years, and it has. Therapy was a thing he was willing to take, but wouldn't concentrate. The same love everyday, it made him flinch in discomfort. He was use to one every night. Not one all the same. Though he couldn't control his addiction, he couldn't deny that those amber eyes of his lovers would never be equal to any of the others. They held deep emotions that made his heart bubble up on drug overdose. The same with his voice, and his body...and his hands...and his lips...everything was so desirable. He craved for him every second he wasn't with him. He was infatuated. Obsessed. Most importantly, falling in love in the most fucked up way...

.

.

.

**April 2nd, 2011**

**7:12-am**

_"I hate you, you sunva bitch! Go die!" He dodged the knife that was sent his way harshly and backed away from his flaming boyfriend who's face was as red as a tomato. This was probably the 5th time his boyfriend had come at him like a crazy animal with a sharp object, but he couldn't blame him. He'd would more than likely do the same thing, but with his fist. He never knew why his lover never used his own hands in a fight, but only threw stuff at him he knew he could easily dodge._

_"Ichigo, calm the hell down!"A calm voice highly yelled while dashing away from another shot of the deadly weapon. Of course, the other didn't listen to him. He only threw the knife at him, almost hitting his feet, and grabbed the lamp near him to throw it. His blue eye's widening, he brought his hands up to block it. After about a second of just standing there, the lamp finally hit his fore arms and crashed to the floor loudly. It didn't hurt at all, but the blood running down his arm made it look like it did. He was guessing Ichigo, his psychotic lover, felt successful when he saw his blood. Finally, he falls to his knees and lays on the ground with his forehead in the carpet. His hair overflowed onto the ground and caused a dramatic moment of silence._

_The man as victim placed his hands down on his sides in guilt when he heard the faint sound of weeping. Fuck, he hated hearing him cry more than he did seeing it. He definitely deserved better, but it wasn't like he'd let him go. That was his lover, and no one elses. Carefully, he dawdled over to his dearest to speak to him, but immediately paused when Ichigo sat off the ground as fast as possible and displayed a face of grimace before sneering at him._

_"Get the fuck away from me or I'll slit your throat, you fucker."It was so...brutally rasping, but he couldn't help but always feel turned on by his lovers masochistic/sadistic ways. He always loved how Ichigo wouldn't hesitate to grab a knife and try to stab him or even once he poured gasoline all over my finger when I was sleeping. Luckily, I stopped him before he lit the match._

_The number one reason he got together with Ichigo was because of his fierceness. He loved the fire in his eyes.. He was one crazy motherfucker, but he couldn't say he wasn't either. He killed two people before, and the moment he saw Ichigo didn't care, he immediately found the person he was always searching for. They were one crazy ass couple, but inside, we were as ordinary as any other couple. We love each other, but we always argue. Mostly about stupid things, well to him they were._

_The man hesitantly begins to walk towards his lover once again. He bends down to his level and swallows the nervous lump in his throat when he saw Ichigo place his hands on his eyes to cover up the tears that were running down his face. He brings his hand up and runs it through his soft short orange locks. He doesn't do anything. He just sits there on his knees, weeping harshly. The man placed his hand on his lovers forearm to wrap around him with his arms, but he denies it and pushes him away._

_"Fuck off!"He shouts pushing the man once again. The so called victim falls onto the ground and stares up at Ichigo who was wiping the tears off his cheeks."You fucking whore! I hate you so much! If you even think about sleeping in this house I'll kill you in your sleep!"All the other one did was inwardly give a small chuckle and get up off the ground reluctantly. Unfortunately, he was pushed back down when Ichigo hovers over him. His knees are in-between the mans thigh and was face to face. The blue-haired devil bites his lip when he feels himself getting incredibly hard at the pressure of Ichigo all over him._

_"Do you even care anymore?"Ichigo whispers to him. His breath was quivering and smelled like toothpaste with the scent of chocolate ice cream the man was having before he announced what he did last night. The man doesn't answer."Grimmjow...?"Another sweet whisper of desperation. The man, finally described as Grimmjow, bite his lip once again and stared at the teary red eyes in front of him. He shook his head. He shook his head 'no.'_

_The body on-top of him gave up and laid onto him without even trying to stop. Grimmjow grunted at the sudden pressure on his body and looked down to stare at his lover. His eyes seemed deep and just plain emotionless. What could he do at that moment? Lie? It was true, he truly didn't mind that he had sex with other people every other night other than his lover. If anything, he'd rather have sex with others than Ichigo. Just the thought of continually having sex with Ichigo made him uncomfortable. Don't get him wrong, he just recently found out Ichigo was attractively talented when it came to sex, better than anyone he's every had if he had to say. But...hyper-sexuality was such a fucking difficult thing to deal with when you have to see the one you love cry every day._

_When they met, his disorder had already been going on for years. Therefore, he had already had sex with many people. Too many preferably. He had went to the clinic every 3 months for check ups, and so far his disorder was getting worse, but happy thing was he didn't have not one link to an STD. That was all that was ever happy to him at the time. Then he met Ichigo at a club, the fiery orange haired guy that feel on top of him because he was clumsy as fuck. He lost his shoe in the process, but never noticed because they were really thin. Plus, he scattered out of the club before he could even give it back to him._

_About a month later, he met him again. Grimmjow was attempting to sell himself for some money for the first time. He had a cardboard box up claiming he'd do anything sexual for some good cash. Grimmjow didn't recognize him at first, but when he saw those alluring brown eyes, he knew it was him. Ichigo had came up to him and gave him free cash, claiming he shouldn't sell himself for sex. They talked for a while. Well, more for hours. He was interesting. He was funny, cute, hot, sexy, stern, everything he loved in a man. He was perfect. That was the first time he never had sex in a day. Only because of the orange-haired beauty he couldn't keep his eyes off of._

_He began doing more in the male prostitute business. He still sold his body for sex, but somehow Ichigo was always there when he did. He was either walking to his job or taking his sisters to school. Though, Grimmjow couldn't watch him every-time he did because of his disorder complications. So yeah, Ichigo couldn't help with his frustrations, but he did catch his eye every moment of the day. Soon, after about another month of speaking to him, Grimmjow finally noticed the shoe he still had in his closet. The next day, he gave it to him. Sure, it was weird for an odd blue-haired prostitute to hand a shoe to a stranger, but Ichigo said he was glad he found it. He claimed his sister bought them for him. Grimmjow couldn't help but feel so special, so he asked the ginger on the date. Then it went on from there. He quit the prostitute business, of course. They were going smoothly for a while. Well, till Ichigo found out he had his genitals in every person in town already._

_So here they were at the moment, for the 5th time. Ichigo recently just found out Grimmjow shuck out during the night to the bar after first giving him his virginity. Any other time, he would just nod and let out a few tears secretly in the bathroom, but the fact it was when he gave Grimmjow his virginity, his **virginity**, that night made him feel so pissed off. The fact he gave his pureness to a guy who had his dick in every man and woman demand, not even knowing the consequences. He felt so stupid, so used. He wouldn't surprised if he visited his father's clinic the next morning to find out he had an STD, but it wasn't like Grimmjow would have cared anyway._

_Ichigo held back the tears as he laid his head onto Grimmjow's chest. Blood was all over both of their clothes, but neither one cared. Grimmjow wrapped his hands around his lover and gave a small kiss onto his hair. Ichigo felt himself slowly, ever so fucking slowly, his heart ripping in half. It wouldn't be long in till he'd be done. He wouldn't be able to take it anymore, but when the time would come...What would he do? He couldn't put his heart back together because the other part was always Grimmjow. You can't live with a ripped heart._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Grimmjow?_ The bath's done..." Grimmjow lifted his head up at the sound of his boyfriends words. He stared at Ichigo who was wearing only boxer briefs and socks. He was surprised he got dressed considering they were gonna take a bath, but then he had to remember Ichigo was the shyest when it came to parading around naked, unlike him. Grimmjow slowly began to make his way out off the bed. He dawdled himself over to the bathroom that smelled like sweet lemons. Finally making it to the bathroom, he looked around and couldn't help but smirk when he saw lit candles. _Ichigo was such a romantic._

Turning around suddenly, he grabbed Ichigo who was taking off his socks and placed his lips onto his. His lover soon fell deeper into the kiss and began to wrap his hands around Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow couldn't help but feel his heart flutter at the taste of his loves lips. They tasted better than anything. Everything. He couldn't even describe it. More than likely, it was probably because all he could ever think about was his hearts doing flip flops while he tasted those puffy lips.

"I love you."He accidentally whispered in-between the kisses. He suddenly felt Ichigo pull away in silent shock. He was surprised too, that was the 2nd time he's said he loved him in their whole relationship. Ichigo gazed at his eyes, flickering back and forth, before giving a small smile.

"I love you, too."Those words were so contented to hear. He could help but tighten his hand around Ichigo's waist he was holding and give a small gulp. After minute soft kisses and sincere words, they both decided to get in the tub before it got cold.

.

.

.

**July 31st, 2012**

**9:04-pm**

_He tried not to glance over at Grimmjow who was speaking to some girl at the party. It was Grimmjow's birthday and Ichigo decided he'd plan a party at their house. They had family, friends, friends of friends and more. Music played in the back ground that hurt his ears, but he could still happily listen to his best friend, Renji, who was talking about his poor love life. Though, he was hardly paying attention to him. He was evidently too busy staring at Grimmjow who suddenly begin to laugh loudly with the woman he was speaking with. He could feel his heart begin to ache, but he ignored it and began to drink the champagne he had in a glass._

_"Hey, are you listening to me?"Ichigo felt himself jerk out of his thoughts as he put his glass down. He looked at Renji was staring at him concerned. He gave a hesitant nod and a smile while leaning on the table he was at. Renji gave a small smile back._

_"You know he would never cheat on you, Ichigo. Calm down."'You have no fucking idea, Renji.' Ichigo cursed in his mind. He mushed his lips together to keep them moist and began to play with his fingers. Somehow, Renji noticed and raised his hand at the bartender they ordered at the party. He secretly order some shots. He knew his friend was having a hard time, so he somehow thought shots would help. How wrong was he._

_After getting the shots and ordering more alcoholic drinks, Ichigo was drunk as ever. His face was flushed and he looked so serious, Renji couldn't help but laugh at him. He wasn't as half as drunk as Ichigo, but was a-little tipsy. Ichigo's eyebrows were scrunched up while he stared over at the two people still talking. He couldn't help but notice Grimmjow's hand begin to slide over to the women's exposed thigh in the dress.'You slutty fucker.'He thought in his mind. He grabbed the drink next to him and drunk it all in one gulp.'I'll fucking murder you if you do this. If you do this tonight, Grimmjow, I'm breaking up with you. I swear to fucking god I will.'_

_"Hey, Ichi, what's up?"Ichigo slightly flinched at the arm wrapping around his shoulders. Looking up, he spotted one of his child-hood friends, Shuuhei Hisagi. Giving a small smirk, he nodded his head at him though he was half way drunk and could practically not understand a word the man was saying. After Shuuhei spoke to Renji for a second, he turned his head to Ichigo excellently."Oh, Ichi, where's Grimmjow?"He asked, the smile coming off his face when he noticed the blue-haired devil wasn't with his best friend. Scowling, he looked down at Ichigo with a questionable look._

_Ichigo's eye widen at his word and gave another smirk. He looked behind Shuuhei to point to Grimmjow, but found he wasn't there anymore. Frowning, Ichigo looked around the house to all the places his boyfriend could of went. Unfortunately, Shuuhei noticed the worried look on his face and couldn't help but have a dangerous aura around him. He knew were his friends so-called lover went, but he'd rather not say. He didn't want to see Ichigo cry once again over the dumb bastard._

_"He was just..."Ichigo muttered to himself. He carefully placed his wine glass down and pushed himself out of the chair he was on, getting a couple stares at his quick ways. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ichigo grabbed his phone that was on the table and put it in his pocket."I'll be right back."He ignored the faint call and grab of his wrist of Shuuhei trying to stop him. He walked as fast as he could. Silent wishes and hopeful wording in his mind. Finally entering the corridor to their room, he ran down it. He tried to think the silent moans of his lovers name was just his drunk imaginary mind. It wasn't._

_The walls were so thin._

_So **fucking**...thin._

_He placed his cold hands on his ears and closed his eyes painfully He need to get out of here. He wanted to die. He couldn't handle it anymore! Every fucking day! Every fucking night! Was he just another sex toy to use for pleasures!? What was he suppose to do! He was trapped in an endless swirl! He was fucked with, and he didn't like it! Their relationship was chaos! Was he suppose to sit to the sidelines and watch as his boyfriend, the one he wanted to actually have a future with, fuck other women and mostly men? He thought not!_

_There was something he had to do. Something to make Grimmjow...**click.**_

_He had just the idea._

.

.

.

.

**June 2nd, 2012**

**9:34-pm**

_"I had sex with Shuuhei."_

_The silence at the moment was appealing. The clatter of the utensil's on the plate cause the silence to be a-little more triumphant for a orange haired devil who stood, flipping the grilled cheese he was making on the pan. It sizzled. It burned. That was the only thing heard. Ichigo found himself regretting telling his boyfriend that till he heard a faint tone._

_"What the fuck did you just say?"Though he would consider himself quite sturdy and was very well known with the knife in his drawer, he couldn't help but flinch at the tone of Grimmjow's irate voice. He heard the sound of Grimmjow bouncing out of his chair, but he didn't turn around. If he even thought about on how angry Grimmjow would get, he would probably smile. He didn't want Grimmjow to see him do that, or it'd probably turn out to be a fist fight between both of them like last time._

_He was a sadist and a masochist. He absolutely loved seeing Grimmjow angry, and though Grimmjow didn't hit him as much as he did, he wouldn't mind if Grimmjow slapped him around a bit either. He was a freak, and Grimmjow said he loved it._

_"I had sex with Shuuhei."Ichigo repeated hesitantly but bravely as he turned off the stove slowly. Suddenly, out of the blue, Grimmjow grabbed his hand and threw his other hand up to fist his shirt. He was looking down at him with vile and angry eyes. Ichigo couldn't help but rub his thighs together in excitement._

_"You better be fuckin' lying Ichigo, or I'm gonna punch the shit outta you."He muttered in a lethal voice. Ichigo could faintly smell Grimmjow's scent of toothpaste and old cologne of yesterday. Ichigo licked his lips and felt his bottom lip curl up in amusement. Fuck, something was wrong with him."But you'd probably like that wouldn't you? You damn masochist."Grimmjow growled while releasing Ichigo's collar. He placed his hands in his pockets coolly, and the next few moments were just silence. Ichigo gazed at Grimmjow's now calm face, but could see the crinkle in his eyes he always had when he was angry. He rubbed his lips together and just when he was about to walk over to his lover, he was stopped._

_Grimmjow grabbed his wrist and threw him harshly on the floor. These were these moments he finally realized Grimmjow was in fact stronger that him. He couldn't stand a chance in a fight with him without some kind of weapon. He'd only beaten Grimmjow once in a fight, and it was only out of pure luck. He always hoped he could get the pure luck once again._

_His head flopped on the ground and caused it the ache. Ichigo grunted and rolled over on his side while groaning painfully. His head hurt, his wrist was throbbing in pain and god damn he loved it so much. He gave a fading smirk as he got up off the ground. Unfortunately, Grimmjow grabbed the back of his shirt collar and pulled him off the floor. He let go and Ichigo fell brutally on the bottom cabinets of the kitchen counters. The handles harshly scratched and hit his back making him let out a shout. Finally having enough of being thrown around, Ichigo lifted his leg and kicked Grimmjow in the shin._

_Grimmjow held in the pain of his shin and right when he was about to back away from Ichigo's feet, his leg bad-ass lover placed his foot in-between his legs and kicked him, making him fall humiliatingly on the floor while hitting his head on the table in the process. It was a short fight, not even close to being as long as the others. It ended fairly. Grimmjow got his hits, and Ichigo got his kicks. It was basically over._

_Grimmjow lifted his hand and placed it on his head. He could fell the bruise forming, along with the sudden pain in his shin. He peek over at Ichigo who was nursing a bloody nose. In almost every fight they had, Ichigo somehow always got a bloody nose. He mostly thought it was out of excitement, which made his lover 100 times more sexier than he already was. Nothing more was sexier than man who loved to fight, along with a man who knew how to have some wild ass sex. Luckily, Ichigo was great at both of those things._

_Suddenly, Grimmjow felt a slight weight on his body making him look down. He saw his alluring lover crawling up his body, nose bright red and had a stain of crimson at the bottom. He looked down and noticed Ichigo's lips were puffy, indicating he had been biting them alot. His cheeks were heated hot and dark amber eyes had a hazy look in them as he gazed at Grimmjow. If he knew best, he'd say Ichigo was horny as hell right now, but he also gave those looks when he was angry also, for some odd reason._

_Once he felt Ichigo grab the nape of his neck and kiss up his chin without any warning, he knew the answer already._

_"Grimm, I love you, baby."His lustful sexy tone caused his pants to tighten painfully. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he tried to resist Ichigo's hand that was traveling down to his pants ever so slowly. He let out a reckless groan when he felt a hand grip his erection and rub against it. Finally giving up, he reached his hand up and tugged Ichigo's orange locks. He brutally pushed his head down to catch his lips. He could feel Ichigo dip his tongue into his mouth. He tasted like apples, his favorite fruit, and the tea he always drank when he woke in the morning instead of coffee. In other words, he tasted like an enchanting dream he wished would never cease till he was carried to his casket._

_"Fuck, Ichi-"He stopped his moan when he felt Ichigo faintly grind against his belt buckle. The friction caused both of them to moan, but Ichigo's being half way for the attention. He was enjoying playing with Grimmjow. He loved to tease him, knowing he was the only one who could make him feel so much gratification. Fine, if Grimmjow wanted to be the little whore he always was, so be it. But he'd be his whore. Grimmjow was his. If anybody took him away, he'd wouldn't guarantee he could call himself Ichigo Kurosaki anymore._

_Carefully, Ichigo lowered his head away from Grimmjow's and slithered himself down his boyfriends body like a snake. He stopped at his pelvis area and reached his hand down to undo the belt buckle. He was so turned on, his hands were suddenly shaking. Undoing the belt, he undid the fly and was calmed down when he smelt Grimmjow's musky clean smell of his sex. He raised his hand to grind it against it, causing Grimmjow to let out a short curse and hump his hips a-little towards his lovers face. Out of the blue, Ichigo got a sudden idea. Smirking, he licked his lips and lowered his lips toward the boxers that still held his member captive._

_"Grimmjow, you belong to me, okay?"He whispered with a hint of possessiveness in his voice. He brought his index finger to the edge of the boxers and pulled it down, giving a slight smirk when he saw the blue trailed leading to his favorite present. Licking his lips, he whispered."Grimmjow, you'll always be mine, no matter how many people you fuck, right?" No answer. Only a groan of pleasure._

_Deciding to use desperate measures, he ceased to continuing and looked Grimmjow in the face, telling him he wasn't going to do anything in-till he said he was his. Ichigo could careless, the man had ass everyday, what would it matter if he didn't give him any of his?_

_'Because he's yours.'_

_'He's yours...'_

_'No one else can have him.'_

_Ichigo contemplated loudly in his mind in anger. Just thinking of Grimmjow with someone else,** loving** someone else made him sick to his stomach. He knew he was never dominate in anything in their relationship, but he was going to be dominate in this. If he didn't win, it was over._

_But then Ichigo thought, if he couldn't have him, nobody can._

_And that's when it all started._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Grimmjow twirled his soaked finger into Ichigo's wet locks. His lover laid between him, cleaning himself with some soap and the bubbles around him. Grimmjow loved to stare at his clear, silky skin as he moved the hot steaming bathtub water. His skin was halfway red, and you could vaguely see the bright red and purplish tint marks under his neck. Though he thought the marks were rather painful since Ichigo often bite him as well, he couldn't help but grin at marking his prey.

Months, and months past, and Grimmjow was soon come to realize, no one was evidently better than Ichigo. No one could match up to his psychotic personality, his ideal body, his charming amber eyes or even his little secret looks he gave him during moments he didn't even notice. Not to mention over those months, Ichigo has shown a new side of him he couldn't deny, he enjoyed it.

Jealously. Obsessiveness. Preoccupy. More than all, possessive. It wasn't like before. He wasn't sitting around nearly crying his heart out inside. Rather, he would get up, push the person away from Grimmjow or if he was in a good mood, make a fool out of them. He still couldn't forget the time Ichigo nearly started a fight with a guy just because he accidentally pushed Grimmjow while he was at an ATM. Don't get him wrong, Ichigo was still the same in many, many ways, but just a tad bit more clingy.

Hell, dare he say the ultimate truth, but Ichigo was the definition of malicious! He'd see Ichigo smile and even sometimes let out a sickly giggle when they were alone, but at the times when it came to the public, near audacious women and sexy men, he was an uncontrollable bomb waiting to burst. He'd scowl, threaten, and be so malign. He couldn't say he liked it-

-but he couldn't say he disliked it either.

"Here."Grimmjow slightly snapped out of his thoughts when he smelt the faint scent of dove soap near his nose. Wrinkling his nose in the process, he lifted his arm out the steaming water and grabbed the soap. Placing it in his palms, he began to wash Ichigo's soft silky back. He had to control himself from kissing him down his neck and devouring him. He seemed so weak and...available right now. If anything, he could probably touch his hickeys and not get any type of reactions. After all, Ichigo was a freak. Well, _his_ freak.

Grabbing the cup near him, he took a scoop and poured it all over the fresh smelling body. After a couple of seconds from washing all of Ichigo, in which he agree'd to do though Ichigo disagreed to it hesitantly, he began to kiss down his lovers neck. Saliva was left, and a neck was bent for more available skin. Grimmjow noticed the more he kissed, and the more he traveled up to Ichigo's face, the more he fell into a deep hole of a new sensation in his chest he rather enjoyed.

.

.

.

**October 31st, 2013**

**11:39-pm**

_Fuck...Fuck...FUCK!_

_What the fuck did he do? Why did he have to be like this? Why couldn't he be born a normal person!? Not with a fucking disorder like this! How could he live while knowing this!? Fuck, what would Ichigo say? He'd probably break up with him! It was the last straw! It was over!_

_..**.FUCK!**_

_Grimmjow let out a nervous groan while he bounced his leg up and down in the bright white waiting chair. He was cold. He was freezing. He didn't have a jacket. He left it at home, with Ichigo. Getting a phone call at this time at night, right after a Halloween party he went too, and getting him so fucking cautious about his decisions at life while bags under his eyes started to form. Why did this have to happen? At the time when he thought life was going smoothly. He had finally gotten over feeling disgusted with having sex with Ichigo multiple of times, but loving it and sometimes picking him over some whore. He decided to see a therapist, which kind of helped him tone down his ratings of how much people he had sex with a week. All together, his life was going so perfectly...then...this had to happen._

_"Mr. Jaegerjaquez?"Grimmjow lifted his head up from his palms in his face to stare at the doctor who had a young lady beside her. She had long beautiful brown hair and though her eyes were down with a guilty aura, he could tell she decided to not wear contacts anymore ever since he was intimate with her. Of course, you couldn't have sex with contacts on. It was a bother. Her eyes were a beautiful gorgeous green, who would want to change that?_

_Evidently, they weren't as beautiful as Ichigo._

_God, he loved brown-eyed men._

_Snapping out his thoughts, he watched as the doctor flipped the page and give a deep gulp after realizing this wasn't what the two originally wanted. "I'm afraid, she came back positive." A weep. A crack. What else could possibly happen...? He regretted his whole life. He didn't want to be in this position right now. It would ruin his life. He didn't even love the girl. Hell, he didn't even** like** her. She was beautiful, but not as ravishing as the one he wanted to actually be with. He didn't even want what was in her, but it wasn't like he could just...leave. Giving a tiring groan, Grimmjow finally gave up for the day as the doctor gave his last words._

_"Be ready for a new blessing, Mr. Jaegerjaquez."_

.

.

.

**December 25th, 2013**

**6:02-pm**

_Ichigo gave a slight smile, trying to cover it up by the burgundy scarf wrapped around his neck. He watched cutely as Grimmjow attempted to make a snow ball man. Almost every year on Christmas, since the majority of the time they didn't buy anything for each other because of money wise, Grimmjow would make a snow ball out of snow, and if there wasn't any snow he'd make some, and create a face for it. When he was finished, he'd put it on a stick and put it in the freezer for a couple of seconds. When the ball was frozen, he would give it to Ichigo, claiming it would be the best gift that was priceless. In Ichigo's opinion, it really was._

_"Done."Grimmjow exclaimed pulling out the frozen stick and snow ball. He held it in front of Ichigo and gave a little bow in a petulant way."Urm, Merry Christmas."He awkwardly said hesitantly. Ichigo smiled once again and took the gift away from his, ignoring the cold sensation on his fingers. Staring at the somehow perfectly round ball but messed up face, he couldn't help but give a toothy grin. The ball had buttons for eyes, a piece of thick string as the mouth, and instead of seeing a baby carrot nose, he saw a round golden circular item sticking out. Tilting his head, he stared at it in wonder._

_"What's that?"Ichigo asked, pointing to the golden circular item that was placed at the snowballs nose. Grimmjow walked up behind him and gave a small grin. He didn't say anything. After a second of being shocked, Ichigo watched as Grimmjow suddenly walked away and dashed into his room unexpectedly. From that point on, Ichigo knew his lover was planning something. Probably something ridiculously stupid as well._

_Ichigo rolled his eyes and raised his hand. He poked the golden nose and looked at it for a while. To tell the truth, the object actually did the snow ball better than a carrot. He might have to tell Grimmjow to use whatever he put more often. Well...maybe he could possibly pull it out? Ichigo gave an evil grin and wrapped his finger around the item and pulled._

_It didn't come out._

_Scowling, Ichigo pulled some more, trying to be careful to not break the snow ball in the process. Soon, Ichigo gave up being cautious and used all his strength to pull the item out of the snow ball. Finally, for what seemed like forever, he pulled it out. Along with the rest of the snow ball._

_Ichigo gasped when he saw the pack of frozen snow fall apart, some hitting him in the face because of his brutal strength to getting the item out. Panicking, and completely forgot about the object he had on his finger, Ichigo got down on his knees and scooped up the snow, wishing it would come back together._

_He was so stupid! Why couldn't he leave it alone!? Why did he have to be such a klutz!? Fuck, Grimmjow was gonna be so mad at him! He made him one every year! Why couldn't he just go and plant it in the back yard like he always did? Why did he have to fuck up everything as always!?_

_Ichigo gave a nervous sigh and planted all the snow together. He patted it as a unit and grabbed the buttons and piece of string that fell with it. Sticking the buttons in the right places and placing the string on its mouth, he gave a frown when he realized he fucked up. He knew he wasn't as talented as Grimmjow in artistic's, but fucking Jesus he needed to take some sculpting classes._

_Gulping, Ichigo began to restart. The moment he raised his hand to take off the messed up unbalanced button eyes, he noticed a shiny twinkle almost blind him on his finger. Flinching his eyes a bit, he looked down at his left hand and saw the item he didn't expect. It was shiny, it was golden, it was fucking beautiful..._

_It was a ring._

_Ichigo's eye's widen when he felt his heart begin to bubble up. He looked around the floor for the first time and noticed a piece of wet paper underneath the kitchen table. Ever so slowly, Ichigo reached over to grab it reluctantly. It was wet and torn just a-little. He licked his lips for a second in anxiety and carefully began to unfold the piece of paper. Though the words were wet and somehow drained down the paper, he could still read perfectly what the sentence said._

_'Look up...'Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo hesitantly looked up, hoping Grimmjow wouldn't jump-scare him like last time. Instead, he found something that could make him jump a hundred times more._

_Dropping the paper, he could feel tears threaten to spill from his eyes. His heart was beating faster than the eyelids of a flirt. That torn up cardboard with the cockiest sentence known demand at a time like this. Behind the cardboard was his lover, having a grim smile on his face while he held the card board up. Ichigo began to believe his life was a dream, but the ring on his finger and the question yet to be answered told him other wise._

_'So, ask yourself, Kurosaki...would you like to be a Jaegerjaquez?_

.

.

.

**January 13th, 2014**

Grimmjow sincerely wrapped his heated arms around Ichigo and laid his chin on his ruffled orange hair. Ichigo gave in and slightly leaned back into Grimmjow's warm soft chest. The water was as hot as lava, yet neither one cared.

It was day after day, yelling over shouting, crashing over crying. It was a mess, hell, their whole relationship was a problem. They hated each other's guts, yet they cherished each organ. They mostly gave large punches over small kisses. Yet, they both had deep emotions with abhorrence, loathe, and irritation, but had a hint of unconditional, passionate, and yearning love.

Therapy. Family hate. Funerals. Miscarriages. Fights. Violence. Cheating. Disorders. Some wonder how the hell they're still together through all the mess and chao's. No one understood the two. It wasn't about loving each other and living happily ever after. It was about going through hell just to be together. Every fairy tail has conflict. No one gets the easy way out. That's cheating. If you want to be loved and love, you have to fight for it. Fuck all the cheesy shit.

He was addicted to the addiction. Having to deal with knowing his lover everyday fucking a slut made him sick, but he dealt with it. He fixed Grimmjow. Grimmjow was his, and forever his. He could fuck everyone in the world, but those lips belonged to him. No one would take him away.

He was addicted to the confidential psycho. Ichigo was a crazy motherfucker. He was obsessively in love, and Grimmjow was too. Together, they were partners in crime. They both robbed a store last week, and got a couple of bucks out of it. Their wedding was in an abandoned building with rats and cockroaches. Some might say it was repulsive, but it was memorable to the two lovers.

Once again, no one understood the two, but to them, they liked it that way.

* * *

_Hello Hello! I've been working on this story for a while and I'm glad I finally finished it. Hopefully, I'll get to updating Toothpicks & Papercuts now. I've been going through some stuff since after Christmas and I'm working to not let it leave a scar on me. I wrote this at the heat of the moment so I hope there are not as much grammar and spelling mistakes. Anyway, tell me what you think about it. I got into this a-little too much so sorry if you were alittle creep'd out. _

_Urm, I also have a couple of other stories I'm working on so I might fade a-little from T&P but it surely won't be forgotten! :) Well, Ta-ta for now! Drop a review or you'll never beat your record in Flappy Bird. ;D_


End file.
